Just Because I'm A God, Doesn't Mean I Don't Feel
by Italy's Driving
Summary: The Soul Eater crew go to Hogwarts! The official mission? To protect Harry Potter. The actual mission? Death the Kid needs to collect all the magic items necessary for him to fix his brother! The overall result? Angst, hilarity and Blackstar. 'Nuff said on that last one.
1. Kid's Big Brother! Is There a Cure?

Prologue

 **Yea. Not what I should be doing. But, oh well! I wanted a bit of Death the Kid angst. 'Cause he's amazing and I love him and he needs more love! Kiddo!**

 **Kid: Italy's Driving does not own Soul Eater. She does, however, own only one red-orange hair tie with sparkles. Which she insists on wearing only on her right wrist making it HORRIBLY ASYMMETRICAL!**

 **Did you know the word symmetry is asymmetrical? Anyway~! This is set in an alternate universe (most of my SE fics do) in which Kid always knew Asura was his brother, and actually knew Asura before he was consumed by madness. If you've only watched the anime, then you don't know. But, canonically, Asura is Kid's older brother. In any case, ONTO THE STORY!**

OK YOU'RE PRETTY! YOUR FACE IS A WORK OF ART!

Kid was a god. This was common knowledge. He was Lord Death's youngest son, his pride and joy. The next Grim Reaper. What else was common knowledge, was that he was Asura's little brother. The two looked almost exactly the same, save the difference in the lines of Sanzu and Asura's third eye. Kid had known Asura before the madness. Before he hated Father. Back when… back when Asura had loved him. Not many people trusted Kid now. He disliked it. He was already isolated enough from people (he had a feeling his father may have had something to do with that) and he hated it. His only real friends were the ones he worked with often. The ones he had helped to lock up the big brother he had loved, still did love. And in any case, Maka got all the credit.

No one even mentioned the sacrifice he had to make. Not even his Father. Sometimes, Kid missed Asura. Not the Asura that they'd trapped on the moon. But the one that had helped him learn his powers. The one that held him when he had an attack and Father was at work. Everyday, Kid started the same way. Not messing with his decor, no. Inside a room of Gallows Manor that not even Liz and Patty knew about, was a portrait. It was painted before the Madness. Kid was still so young, only looking about seven in the portrait. Asura looked around seventeen. Father, maskless, stood between them. All looked amazingly like he each other, and all looked as regal as emperors. Asura had picked Kid up and rested him on his hip after the portrait was made, Kid had giggled and played with Asura's Lines of Sanzu. So different, but still so alike. Kid missed the brother that made him giggle like that. He hardly ever smiled nowadays, much less laughed. And when he did, it was at the moon.

The others chalked it up to Kid being glad that Asura was locked away. But he wasn't. He was just remembering a happier time. One of which, came to mind at this very moment.

 _Father was at work, so Asura had taken Kid out of the Death Room. This was back when Death City was just beginning. At the time, Kid hadn't been Death the Kid. That was a title, not a name. A title that belonged to Asura. At the time, he was simply called "Youngest Death" to the humans. It was days after the portrait, and Kid couldn't wait for the paint to dry so he could see it. Although, he already had. When it was first left at the house, Kid and Asura had placed their hands next to where Father's face was. The handprints were drying in the paint. Father hadn't been mad, he'd found it quite cute._

" _Little Brother?" Kid looked up at Asura._

" _Yes, Big Brother," he said, smiling._

" _Do you see that butterfly? Tis perfectly symmetrical, no?" Kid nodded, "Do you know what will happen to it one day?" Kid shook his head, "It will die. And I will have to take its soul, and its descendants."_

" _But… it's so pretty!"_

" _But everything must die, Little Brother, even the prettiest thing in the world." there was a sad look on Asura's face, "And we will live on. Forever."_

Kid was shaken out of the memory. He looked at Maka, a light-almost imperceptible- scowl on his face.

"Yes?" Kid's feathery voice was just a little harder than usual.

"Your father needs to speak to you. Stein just got the announcement," Maka said, frowning at how rudely Kid had dismissed her.

"Of course. Thank you for notifying me. I shall be on my way, then," Kid said, standing up and walking to the door, "Liz, Patti, stay here." he swept out of the room without another word.

"Dad, you called," Kid said, walking into the Death Room. Lord Death bounced up and down.

"Hiya, Kiddo! I needta tell you something," Lord Death said, pulling Kid further into the room. Kid nodded, smiling.

"I figured as much," Kid laughed. Lord Death waved his hand and a table and set of chairs appeared. The two gods sat down, Lord Death taking his mask off. Kid's eyebrows rose, perfectly symmetrical.

"This must be serious," Kid said, leaning forward.

"It is. You, of course, know of your brother Asura?" Kid nodded, "There is a way to cure the madness. I have been to the Far Shore, Sister Clarity has told me of it." Kid sat up straight, two toned eyes wide.

"Wha- really?! We could bring Big Brother back," Kid asked. Lord Death nodded.

"The thing is… we need magic. Magic from… witches," Lord Death said. Kid froze.

"Dad, you realize witches are the ones that did this to him in the first place, right," Kid asked. Lord Death looked away.

"These witches are different. They are not inclined to any special thing. They're just… magic users, I guess, would be the best way to describe them," Lord Death said. Kid narrowed his eyes.

"This would… get me back Big Brother, yes?" Lord Death nodded, "Alright, I'll do it. For Big Brother."

 **Anyone else think Kid sounded just a bit like Belarus there? I did. Anyway, yes. This is a Soul Eater and HP crossover. Set in 5 year and disregarding my other HP story(ies). Yes, the whole crew will be going. No, they do not know why. Sort of.**

 **Until Next Time, this is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


	2. The New Mission! Death the Kid's Secret?

Chapter One: The New Mission! Death the Kid's Secret?

 **So… I liked how the prologue went. Yea. Kiddo's keepin' secrets! It's at the request of his daddy, though. So it's cool. Not the first time he's done it. Won't be the last time, either. Oh! If you were wondering; I'm not sending Liz and Patti. I know. Sad. This is a sort of mix between the anime and manga. So we're keeping the whole thing about how Justin Law stayed good. Like he did in the anime. Plus, I feel that Lord Death would've insisted on Kid taking an actual Death Scythe. And while Justin may not** _ **need**_ **a meister/technician, he can still be wielded by one. Plus, he's easiest to pass off as a kid out of all the Death Scythes. Seeing as he is, actually, 17. Blackstar!**

 **Blackstar: Italy's Driving does not own Soul Eater! I WILL SURPASS GOD!**

 **Kid: NO! If anyone is going to surpass my father, it will be me! SHINIGAMI CHOP!**

 **Lord Death: *wipes away tear* So proud, so proud.**

 **O...K then. ONTO THE STORY**

RA RA RASPUTIN, RUSSIA'S GREATEST LOVE MACHINE!

Kid stood next to Justin Law, smiling apologetically at Liz and Patti. Justin looked beyond happy. He was, quite literally, singing Kid's praises. Liz and Patti however, found that Kid being stuck with Justin Law was revenge enough. Lord Death was explaining the, ahem, _official_ mission to those that were not in the know, so to say. Justin was perfectly aware of the actual mission, and had promised to not tell anyone.

"You are aware that electronics don't work at Hogwarts, correct," Kid asked. Justin stopped his… sermon and looked down at kid, a horrified look on his face. Kid elegantly hid a smirk behind his hand, and looked to his actual weapons.

"Well, girls, I trust you will keep on your quest to become Death Scythes while I am gone. I also trust that you will _not_ destroy Gallows Manor," Kid said. Patti wasn't paying attention, but Liz nodded.

"We'll stick to it, Kid. And don't worry about your mansion, it'll be fine," Liz said.

"Kiddo, you remember how to create your own Death Room, right? Remember,you have to stay there," Kid rolled his two-toned eyes.

"Dad, you know I hate it there," Kid said.

"Yes, but you're going to be away from Death City for months at a time. You'll grow too weak away from my soul if you aren't sleeping in our dimension," Lord Death said, wringing his hands.

"Yes, dad. I know. I'll do it, don't worry," Kid said.

"If you have any troubles and I'm not available, Sister Clarity and the others are at the Far Shore," Lord Death said.

"I know, dad."

"And you remember how to Mirror Travel?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good. Now. Off you go. Love you, Kiddo."

"Love you, too, dad."

As Kid transported them all through the mirror he said,

"Not a word, Blackstar." the assassin stopped before he even started.

OK YOU'RE PRETTY YOUR FACE IS A WORK OF ART

Really, Harry should have expected something weird to happen. It was his life, when did something weird not happen? So. He really should have expected something. And he sort of did. He just didn't expect six people to come into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. They were all a bit… _unique_. The first was a pale kid with jet black hair and two-toned golden eyes. His hair had three stripes of pure white on the left side of his hair, but not the white. The second person was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing what looked like the robes of a priest. The third was a girl with blond hair in pigtails and green eyes, she was the most normal looking one of the lot. The others were equally strange looking.

"If you'll excuse our interruption, I would like to introduce you all to some people," Dumbledore said, smiling at the teenagers, for that was what they were.

"No, please, continue," Mrs. Weasley said, also smiling. The boy with the striped hair elbowed the blond haired boy next to him. Ear buds fell out of the boy's ears.

"Yes, well. These are the people I told you about. They will be the ones responsible for personally overseeing Harry's safety this school year," Dumbledore said. The stripe-haired boy scoffed and looked away. The blond boy started twitting around him, as if trying to cheer him up.

"They're… barely older than him," Mrs. Weasley said. The stripe-haired boy scoffed again.

"Please," the stripe-haired boy said, flipping his hair slightly. Harry got a distinct feeling that he wouldn't like this boy very much. Mrs. Weasley elected to ignore the boy's comment.

"Ah, but they are very, very skilled. How about introductions?" at this, Dumbledore looked to the boy with striped hair.

"My name is Death the Kid, this is Justin Law-" the boy with the ear buds- "Maka Albarn-" the normal looking girl- "Soul 'Eater' Evans-" the albino boy- "Blackstar-" the boy with the blue hair- "And Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." the girl with the long black hair.

"What kind of name is Death the Kid?" Ron blurted out. Death the Kid regarded him with a cold look in his two toned eyes.

"It's not a name. It's a title used in place of a name. You may call me Kid, if you wish. Though Lord Death works as well," Death the Kid- or Kid- said. Harry glared at the arrogant boy.

"Stop joking around, Kid. We're here to protect these guys, not scare them," Maka said. Kid immediately backed off.

"Yes, of course," Kid bowed cordially, "My apologies, that was out of line." Now that Kid was calmer, Harry noticed the feathery quality to his voice. Though it still held a confidence and power that Harry could never hope to have in his own voice. His stance was more dignified and aristocratic than even Draco Malfoy's.

"Ah, yes. It's a pleasure. I'm Mrs. Weasley, this is my husband, Mr. Weasley. And our kids, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione. And then there's Sirius, Tonks, Moody and Remus," Mrs. Weasley introduced. Each of them waved at their name. Harry noticed that Kid's gaze lingered on each of them, and shook all of their hands. Except when Harry offered his own. Kid just sneered slightly and looked away. Harry, slightly offended, took his hand back.

Now, not to sound rude or anything, but with how Kid was acting Harry would've expected such a reaction to shaking hands with Hermione. Not himself.

YOUR SMILE COULD PROBABLY LIGHT UP NEW YORK CITY AFTER DARK

Kid disliked Harry Potter the minute he saw him. The boy had an air of arrogance, even if it was unknowingly. Honestly, Kid just wanted to get all the things on the list his Father had given him. He just wanted Big Brother back. Harry Potter looked offended when Kid wouldn't shake his hand, why would he? The boy had completely defied his Father and himself, not to mention the laws of nature.

"Kid, that was rude," Maka commented as they all sat down. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what that boy has done? Even unintentionally, it is unforgivable," Kid whispered back.

"Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley said, "You never explained who these boys and girls are?"

"Ah, of course. These are the top Weapons and Technicians of Shibusen, also know as the DWMA," Dumbledore said.

"DWMA?" Ron asked. Kid stood up and smoothed down his suit, stepping away from the table. Blackstar and Soul sighed loudly.

"The DWMA, also known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy, is a school set up by the Grim Reaper himself. This incredible school was opened in order to train the Technicians, those who can wield Weapons, and Weapons, humans who have the capability to change their form to that of a weapon, on how to harness their power and combat the evils of this world! Recently, our top Technicians and Weapons- Maka Albarn, Soul 'Eater' Evans, Blackstar, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid and Patricia and Elizabeth Thompson- faced the biggest battle of the century; against the Kishin Asura. The DWMA was made for this express reason. To fight the Kishin of the world, prevent the making of the new ones and make great weapons. All of this, in the name of Lord Death!" Kid explained, as passionate as he ever could be in something not symmetry related.

"I don't get it," Ron said. Kid sighed and sat back down, not even bothering.

"They go to a special school that teaches them how to fight evil things in the name of their god," Hermione said, sighing. Justin beamed and, once again, started to- quite loudly- praise Kid and his father. This caused Kid to blush as red as an apple and the others to start laughing.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Hermione asked. Blackstar and Soul were poking Kid in the face, making the young god smack them over the head with his hand. The two stopped and fell off their seats.

"Where did you learn to do that!?" Soul asked.

"Dad taught me," Kid said, shrugging.

"In answer to your question, Hermione. Lord Death isn't really our _god_ , at least, not in the traditional sense. We don't worship him, it's more like he's our boss," Maka said, then looked at Justin and continued, "OK. So. Some of us that live in Death City worship him. And a lot of civilians do, too. Most weapons and meisters don't, however."

"Kid mentioned some Thompson sisters or something? Why aren't they here?" Sirius asked.

Kid sighed, "Dad thought it would be better if I take an actually trained Death Scythe with me, rather than just Liz and Patti. And while Soul here is a Death Scythe, dad doesn't think he'll be able to handle this alone."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Are you… really Lord Death's son?" Ron asked. Kid nodded, "Does that make you a god?" Kid nodded again. And run thing ran through his head,

 _This is going to be a really long year._

OK YOU'RE COVER BOY PRETTY STAMPED WITH A BEAUTY MARK

 **Was that longer than my usual stuff? I don't know, I can't tell. Actually, I don't care either. It is not the quantity of your work, but the quality. In this case, neither of those are very good! I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Hey! It's Christmas Eve when I post this! Cool! Happy Christmas, you guys! In other news, I got friendzoned by a fictional character. Why doesn't Jaehee realize that I don't want to be her friend, I want to be her wife!? Mystic Messenger got me messed up, man. Also! I have recently discovered Night Vale and… what the fuck!? That's all I hafta say about it. I mean, I love it. But. What the fuck. In any case! Don't worry, my other things will eventually be updated. Except the one shots. Probably not tonight as I'm stuck with a family that thinks that everything I say and do is wrong. So. Yea. I know I said the whole crew, but then I remembered how much Liz and Patti annoyed me. So you get Justin. Yaya!**

 **Until Next Time, this is ID saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
